Skorpion
The Škorpion vz. 61 ("Samopal vzor 61" or "submachine gun model 1961") is a Czech machine pistol.Ceska Zbrojovka a.s. - Products / Law Enforcement / Law Enforcement - Skorpion vz. 61 E It is chambered in 7.65x17mm Browning (.32 ACP), though variants in 9x17mm (.380 ACP), 9x18mm Makarov, and 9x19mm have also been reported. Its rate of fire of 850 RPM is unusually high for a submachine gun. The Škorpion vz. 61 was designed by Miroslav Rybář to be used as a sidearm. The weapon was produced in Česká zbrojovka in Uherský Brod during 1962 - 1979. Around 210,000 units were produced. In 1992, manufacturing resumed. It was also produced by Zavodi Crvena Zastava in former Yugoslavia under license. Its light weight and small size make it a very popular choice for personnel inside tanks, cars and aircraft. It has also been used by terrorist groups aswell as counter-terrorist units. Although it fires a relatively weak round (.32 ACP), has a short effective range of 25 meters and accepts 7, or 20 round detatchable box magazines, or a 50 round drum, its compactness and rate of fire allow it to be useful. However, despite its advantages in weight hight fire-rate and overall size, it has been reported to be uncomfortable to fire with its stock extended and difficult to aim and use with its high rate of fire. In the early 1970s, a 3-round burst firing mode was incorporated in the weapon and a suppressor and solid walnut stock became available. Later models could also accept laser sights and optics. In Game In Singleplayer, the Skorpion is used infrequently by Ultranationalists and Loyalists. It is found in Blackout, Safehouse, The Sins of the Father and Mile High Club. In Multiplayer, the Škorpion Vz. 61 has a magazine capacity of 20 rounds, and has a relatively short range, but has very high accuracy. It can be fitted with a red dot sight, suppressor and ACOG scope. All players start with this weapon in the Old School Multiplayer mode. The Skorpion lacks the ammo capacity needed to make it an effective weapon in regular game modes, however, it is the only automatic gun in the game with no noticeable sway or recoil (all other automatics have one, the other, or both). This makes the Skorpion Vz. 61 a suitable weapon in Hardcore modes, where it can deliver two shot kills at any range. The Skorpion is best used in close quarters combat because of its high rate of fire, high hip accuracy, and high maximum damage combined with a very low range. However, because of its extremely low recoil, it is fairly easy to kill people who are far away without having to burst fire. Using the suppressor also helps with this, as it removes the muzzle flash which may blind the user, whilst still keeping the recoil low. It is also interesting to note that although the Skorpion is a top-ejecting weapon, in the game shell casings eject from the side of the gun despite the fact that the ejection port is clearly visible on the top. Infinity Ward most likely did this so as not to blind the player's view with flying shell casings when using iron sights. The Skorpion has an extremely high maximum damage of 50, allowing for a two shot kill, but it has an incredibly low range, and its minimum damage is 20. It will deal minimum damage in all but the closest encounters. Image:skorp_4.png|Skorpion Image:skorpiron_4.png|Ironsights. = Trivia = *The stock is always folded up, even though a real life user could use it. *Some players believe the Skorpion to have a "range glitch" of some sort. This is incorrect. All weapons except for shotguns are perfectly accurate at infinite range. The suppressor does not have any abnormal effects on the Skorpion. *Without a silencer, the Skorpion has a small cocking pin with a small bump at the end. However, when the Skorpion has a silencer attached, the pin can only be seen as a small bump where the pin should be. *The Skorpion's lack of recoil makes it usable at long range. Video PHsLXStSWvY=18! References Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons